gforceseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Sakimori
Ken Sakimori is a Global Defense Force elite solider and the protagonist of ''G-Force''''. ''After the threat of kaiju was unveiled, Ken voluntarily received specialized training to become the G.D.F.'s new human weapon, a 100 meter tall colossus that the media dubbed '''The Fighter. '''After the second Tokyo Incident, Ken co-founded the G-Force, a specialized G.D.F. division formed to study and defend against giant monsters. Biography Ken was born in a small, unnamed village in Japan, where he was raised by his parents. Eight months after his birth, the village was raided by the terrorist group the Red Bamboo in their campaign to defy the Japanese government and the Global Defense Force. Ken's parents were killed, along with most of the village's residents, until a G.D.F. rescue squadron led by Lieutenant Nicholas Frye liberated the village. Frye took it upon himself to help raise the child, slowly but surely educating him in the ways and morals of the G.D.F., as well as teaching him to fight as he got older. From a young age, Ken was living and breathing the G.D.F. lifestyle and took it as seriously as he could. By the time he was in his 20s, Ken was a skilled elite G.D.F. soldier, devoting himself to the missions they were sent on and his duties. Ken befriended Felicity Kato, an orphan G.D.F. recruit who was taken off the streets at a young age and raised as he was. When the G.D.F. implemented a strength-enhancement program for its soldiers, Ken stubbornly refused not to take part, as the G.D.F. creed wouldn't allow him to. Because of this, Ken remained a step behind most of his fellow soldiers, but it pushed him to make himself stronger to make up for it. Because of his training, Ken had rarely ever felt intimidated or afraid of any challenge, until the Tokyo incident happened and he understood the scale at which he was insignificant compared to what else was out in the world. Ken came face to face with Godzilla that day, but through his refusal to give up, he got the monster's attention and, conceivably, his respect. His stubbornness caused Ken to refuse to let Godzilla go that easily, and as a result, he volunteered to take place in the G.D.F.'s special training program that would prepare him for particle therapy. Through sheer determination and grit, Ken was able to embrace the formula and become the living weapon that the G.D.F. needed him to be. Equipped with a specialized suit and weapons, Ken took on Godzilla in San Francisco, where he witnessed the sacrifices being made by G.D.F. staff and personnel around him trying to protect the city. After this fight, Ken wasn't just fighting for himself, but for others. With a newfound sense of self-righteousness and the need to protect, Ken was outraged when he found out the Commander was letting civilians die in order to cover up Godzilla's existence. Refusing not to act, Ken went rogue, stealing his equipment and going to hunt giant monsters alone. With assistance from Felicity and Yoichiro Nakayama, Ken rescued civilians from the giant squid Gezora. Personality Abilities Equipment Appearances Trivia